Japan in Love
by Culture Club
Summary: Japan slowly feels himself falling in love with his friend Italy.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another regular meeting, like any other, Japan is bored of it though while everyone else was talking amongst one another.

He was wedged right in between Greece who was sleeping and America who was just annoying him a lot.

Italy was sitting across from him talking to Canada about nearly 10 things at once, which was kind of typical of him since he was always so energetic.

It was really boring sitting around not really doing anything, and it was always so... un-organized? There wasn't a lot to say... and Japan started to almost fall asleep from it. His mind started to wander a bit... thinking of television shows or cats or whatever he usually did to keep himself from dying of boredom.

He started looking at Italy who was sitting across from him, while he was still trying to think of something.

Sure, he had always thought Italy was a nice friend, and he was always so happy and sweet and friendly, and he really secretly liked when he would randomly hug him...

And his big brown eyes and cute ditzy smile-

"Okay, that's enough!" His logical side of his brain reminded him. He was going a bit too far with this. But he wanted to continue thinking this way. It made him weirdly happy.

Soon enough, the group meeting was over and he was headed home.

When Japan had finally left the building, the annoying 2 Germany and Italy were next to him.

"Hey Japan! Wanna hang out tonight?" Italy asks with his innocent smile and hopeful voice

"Oh, sure... I can come. Where is this place?"

"It's just Italy's house." Germany says in his adult voice.

"Yeah, I guess I can come. What time?"

So he finds out the time, which is a bit late, but it's okay because it's a fun time with friends! And Italy says he's gonna bring his ukelele and marshmallows so it should be fun, Japan thinks.

(Thank you for reading! I will write more of this story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cut forward to the... hanging out time!

It was really nice out at this time of the night, the moon was hanging in the sky and the starts lit up the place nicely.

Japan finally arrived, to be greeted by his two friends.

"Hey! I'm so glad you could make it!" Italy exclaimed happily.

The three mates sat around the fire and told stories and had marshmallows and beer and it was all fun timey and great.

Italy busted out his ukelele and played a hawaiian song (or at least thats what it sounded like) and they all 3 laughed.

Suddenly Italy was sitting next to Japan and they were both half-buzzed.

He shoved the ukelele into Japan's arms and said

"Play us a song! I wanna see how well you play it!"

Germany just laughed at how dumb Italy was, but Japan almost found it a bit charming.

His face heated up a bit and he objected,

"I really don't know how to play it, why doesn't Germany just do it?!"

"I know even less than you about that thing!"

Germany said in a half asleep tone

"Okay... fine." He finally gave in, Italy was smiling and hoping that he'd at least try.

Japan strummed the instrument and didn't really play any kind of song, but whatever he was doing impressed Italy, and Germany was just chilling, and before Japan knew it, he was about to fall asleep right there.

"Should I be going now?" He asked in a cautious tone, still enjoying whatever was going on at the moment.

"Well you can, but Italy is kind of... asleep. On you."

Japan felt weight on him and saw Italy leaning on him, in a not very deep sleep.

"What do I do? Is he gonna be ok?"

"He can't drive in this state. Do you want me to take him home or are you okay?" Germany warned him

"I guess I can do that, if you want me to... Should I?"

"Go ahead, I'll see you two next week."

And so Japan woke his friend up and had to drive him.

(To be continued! Thank you for reading! I will continue this story! :)


	3. Chapter 3

(Continued from last chapter)

After driving for what seemed like forever, (which it probably was), a half-asleep Japan finally pulled into Italy's motel room and crashed onto the sofa and into a dreamless sleep.

Italy just went straight to bed.

The next morning, they both woke up tired and with a mild headache.

They locked eyes in a mutual agreement that they were both in a pretty damp and cranky mood.

"Did you sleep well?" Italy questioned.

"I can't remember. I'm barely even awake right now."

He sat upright on the sofa and watched his friend set up the old coffee machine which basically looked like it was from the 80's.

Japan stated flatly; "I guess I'll get going now, I'll probably go home and sleep for a while..."

"Well, okay... See you around?" Italy spoke in a curious and hopeful tone.

"Yeah, I hope so. Germany's gonna get you in his car, alright?"

"Welp, okay then, good luck!" He piped up in his happy voice.

"Yeah, you too."

He managed a weak and tired smile back.

And with that, he made his leave.

(Thank you for reading this chapter! Already 3 follows?! It's nice of you to follow this! I will continue to update this story! :)


	4. Chapter 4

When Japan finally reached his house, he headed straight to bed. It was just so tiring and weird in the motel room, and the sofa was way too uncomfortable to sleep on.

At least it was nice of Italy to even let him stay there.

"But Italy was always nice to him", he thought.

"The way he smiles at you and the way he just is, is too nice."

He was lying down in his bed, almost face down. He was just too drained to think straight.

"I wish he was here right now. As a friend. That probably sounded weird."

The thought still nagged him in the back of his mind.

"I wonder who he would be interested in... He's always flirting with women all the time... I'm sure he'd never like someone like me in that way. Not that I want him to, he's my friend!"

He shifted uncomfortably in his bed at that thought. What was he doing, thinking this way?! He felt too weird from this... But almost satisfied?

"If he _really had to_ date one of his friends, it would probably be Germany, or someone else that's cool like that." He thought cynically

"He's taller than me and stronger and he's bigger for him to hug. Not that I care."

But maybe he did care?

And after a painful round of mental gymnastics thinking this way, he finally fell into a deep sleep.

(Thank you for still reading this! I will continue to update this! :)


	5. Chapter 5

(Continued from the last chapter)

When Japan finally woke up in the morning, he had a face full of his pillow and his bangs were flipped up.

Rising out of his bed, still tired out and groggy, he made his way to the bathroom at his home to look in the mirror.

 _《_ _I guess I didn't sleep so well last night...》_ he had thought to himself, fixing his hair back to how it usually is. He's not conceited or anything, he just keeps up his appearance.

Finally settling down near his living room and flipping on the television to watch the morning news, nearly falling back asleep again.

Meanwhile, at Italy's home, he was just waking up peacefully after having an actually good sleep.

Last night, Italy spent most of his time driving home after Germany brought him back to get his car. 《That was a way too long trip》, he thought. _《_ _Maybe next time we'll all just go to my place or something.》_ He was just like that most of the time.

 _《_ _I wonder how Japan's doing now... I hope he's not too bothered with me...》_

But Japan really wasn't that bothered, he just wished he had spent more time with Italy. Or Germany. Mostly Italy. Germany was a really good friend, but for some reason now, he wanted to be with Italy more... he wanted to know what he did all day, or what he was thinking.

His friend seemed more mysterious to him than he usually thought.

Or maybe he was just more curious?

[To be continued... in chapter 6! Thanks for reading!]


	6. Chapter 6

After dragging through a long day of working, and dealing with his usual stuff, Japan finally got to relax at home for the first time in a while.

Letting out a longer exasperated sigh, he threw himself down onto his sofa and got a big mug of coffee to do his stuff, like those newspaper word puzzles and watching more of the news.

The "fun side" of his brain quietly nagged him, _《_ _You're too hard on yourself, you should really loosen up a bit and have some fun. You're too interesting to be living such a boring life out here!》_

But he ignored that and went back to his usual affairs, afterwards going to bed to get ready for another big meeting tomorrow.

It was always annoying, or just boring, everyone else talking and arguing or "debating" (just another big adult word for even more arguing.) At least he'd see some friends there, or get some good ideas for a drawing or whatever, but he hadn't done that in a long time.

The next morning, he woke up alot better than he had before, and was actually rested well enough.

When he finally arrived to the meeting, he was actually early! Japan took his seat at the table and went to the water machine. He made some small talk with other countries and tried to be as polite as possible, still wondering when his friends Germany and Italy would get there. Germany arrived on time, while Italy arrived a minute or two later.

It began like any other, with everyone discussing politics or the economy or some other business that nobody even wanted to discuss, but still had to anyways.

This goes on for some time.

Italy thought of inviting his two good friends over afterwards, and hopefully they were _both_ available.

[To be continued in chapter 7! Thanks for reading!]


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting at the meeting for so long, Japan started to get tired again.

Even the most tolerating of people can have their patience wear thin.

His eyes scanned the room again, his focus going out the window and onto anyone or anything that caught his fancy.

Meanwhile, America blabbered on about his usual spiel, like Obama, transformers and ISIS, the dangers of the French language and how the Canadian economy is in ruins since Harper and how Jesus will come back and fix it all.

Everyone was just as confused or weirded out as you, the reader, are right now.

After listening to... that, the boring conference finally ended. Japan used to be more into it, but now he seemed more out of it since a few weeks ago.

He caught up with his friends and chatted with them, it was nice to be with them. After a few minutes, Italy finally popped the question:

"Do you guys wanna hang out again?"

"Sounds like a plan... This is at your house right?" Germany spoke up.

"Oh yeah yeah, tonight okay?"

Italy's voice chirped and chatted, and Japan couldn't help but hang onto his every word. He was already in too deep.

Too deep? Well he was happy, so maybe not too deep.

At around 9, Japan got to Italy's house, knocking at the door nervously.

"Hello? Oh Japan it's you! Come in!"

The door cracked open and he entered.

Italy actually had a pretty swell house, for someone who doesnt even open his eyes 80% of the time.

"It's nice to see you again. Even if we just saw eachother earlier today... when is Germany coming?"

He was too nervous, for some reason unknown to him, to be alone with his friend.

"Well, actually, I just got a call... Germany has more work to do tonight. So it's just us!"

[To be continued!]


	8. Chapter 8

When Japan heard the news, it shocked him at first, but he was almost relieved,for some reason.

Italy was cheerful, but still upset Germany couldn't make it. He was still happy to be with Japan though. Japan's so good to be around, he knew. _"He's always so respectful and he never wants to boss me."_

Germany was a good friend, but Italy felt like he was more equal to, or on the same level as Japan.

 _"I wish he would just let me get closer to him..."_ his mind trailed off.

Italy just really wanted someone to be there with him, and to give him love and sweet understanding...

"So, what do you want to do tonight? Since it's just us, maybe we can just talk or something or watch a movie if you want to..."

Japan raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Or, I know a nice place near here at the beach, it's close to here, you just gotta drive down the road!"

So that's what the two did, and when they finally arrived, it was a small beach with rocks on the far edges and benches around.

They sat down on a bench and looked out at what they could see, and talked about their lives and how they were doing lately, or their plans for winter break or food or love.

Checking his watch amd noticing the time, Italy started getting drowsy, and almost falling asleep.

Finally he gave in and leaned his head on Japan's shoulder awkwardly, but he couldnt help it cause he was already sleeping.

 _"It's almost like the couples in the movies..." He thought_.

He tried to push back the word "couples" but really, he felt happier than he had been in a while, almost like he was a "couple."

Almost sleeping, himself, he woke up his friend.

"Euhh, Italy... Youre asleep... on me. Again."

"Huh? What happened?"

He opened his eyes to see what was happening, and looked at his friend.

He could feel a hardness in his chest, like something was stuck there, but he really didn't want to get it out any time soon.

"We have to go home, come on." Japan finally said, with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Let's go."

[To be continued in chapter 9! Thank you for reading this!]


	9. Chapter 9

The morning rolled over the hills slowly, like a metal spoon dripping honey.

Japan felt the sun shining into his guestroom, slowly opening his eyes.

What had happened last night?

It all felt unreal. He checked his cell-phone, looking at his texts from Germany.

"I guess I didn't see those last night..."

 _"Where are you 2? Whats going on? Answer my messages!"_

He felt guilty, but still... he finally got go spend time alone with Italy.

He really just wanted to be with him.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Italy was already up and awake, still relaxing from last night.

Everything had felt so strange and sudden then.

But he really was happy to have Japan with him, and finally all to himself...

"I hope I don't wake him up..." thinking nervously, he went to the door of his room to see if he was awake.

"Oh,... You caught me by surprise-" Japan said nervously. "Good morning Italy, euhh, are you okay?"

Italy tried to focus-

"Y-yeah, everything's alright! I just wanted to say to you, well, I had, uhmm, a good time last night with you..." He smiled and looked away, feeling his face warm up.

Japan eyed his friend suspiciously, curious about what he was thinking, or why he was acting so different all of a sudden.

"I-I had a good time with you too." He spoke quietly.

Some time later, Japan was getting to his car, and saying his good-bye's, but really he didn't want to say good bye.

Italy wrapped his arms around him tightly as he started sweating nervously, when he finally let go he was smiling timidly and not making any eye contact-

"Well, I'll see you later, again... and uh, thanks for spending some time with me.."

Japan just smiled a bit and tried to not show it though

He was secretly glad it was just him and his friend.

And damn, what could be happening with him? He felt like he was drifting in a fantasy.

 **(Thanks for reading CHAPTER 9! I havnt been writing this story alot cause school is sucking the life out of me... Ill try to continue it!)**


	10. Chapter 10

(Thank you for positive feedback all! :D I'm gonna try to continue this.)

"Have you noticed that those two have been acting... really close lately?"

Germany asks his brother.

"Awwh bro, I think it's kinda cute! Maybe they're ganna get maaaarried!" Prussia jokes at him.

"What are you even saying?"

...Meanwhile-

 _"Italy... I want you to kiss me...-"_

-Italy snapped out of his distracted daydreaming to get back to his paperwork.

It seemed that lately he had been getting daydreams more and more often and losing his focus even more than usual. He couldn't stop having odd and sweet thoughts about his friend Japan.

 _'What's wrong with me now? I can never do this work since a few weeks ago... And now these thoughts are just getting weirder and stranger.'_

After wrapping up on the last page, he fell asleep and only woke up a couple of hours later.

 _'I hope he never has to find out about this, not the way I feel right now...'_ he sat on his sofa and tried to get an idea for how to get rid of his intrusive thoughts.

He had another meeting in a couple of days and he finally got one.

' _Maybe if I just invite him over and talk to him more, I won't have to feel like this anymore...'_

(To be continued... stay tuned :D


	11. Chapter 11

The meeting rang out with relief as Italy felt his nervousness levels rising.

Why was it so hard for him to just invite a friend over?

He looked over at Japan who was about to leave.

"Euhh... J-Japan-"

"Hello Italy, euhh, were you about to ask me something?"

"Yeah, well, do you want to maybe, well, come over to my house tonight?"

 _'Finally, is he really inviting me over to his home?'_

Japan felt elated to finally be able to visit in an un-awkward situation.

"I would really love that."

Japan was still feeling embarassed from how that came out, though Italy would understand.

When he got there it was around 10:30 at night, and walking in he felt relieved and nervous.

' _What can make me feel like this right now? Not when I'm with my friend..."_

"I'm glad that you're here! Well, I mean, I'm happy to see you." Italy adjusted himself.

"What movie should we watch then?"

The choice was just the usual campy 80's musicals and random VHS cartoons or Disney things, so the 2 ended up watching the great and kindof crappy old version of Hairspray (the musical).

Italy admired his friend and how be just rolled with this.

 _'He's so much more mature than me, I don't think he could ever love me in this way..."_

Japan looked over to him-

"Are you okay? Italy?"

"Y-yeah... I'm alright." Italy looked away quickly in embarassment.

After the movie they stayed at the sofa for abit and talked, Italy felt like he could fall asleep.

' _What's going on with him lately? He seems to look at me for longer now...'_

Japan liked the way Italy looked at him. It made him feel a odd and funny feeling inside, like he was gonna spew but in a good and happy way.

(To be continued in chapter 12!)


	12. Chapter 12

After the movie was finished, the two were actually pretty tired. Since it was already late Italy let his friend Japan stay for the night.

"You know where the guest room is? Okay."

"Yes. Well, euhh, good night. And thank you for letting me stay here, Italy..."

Italy's face warmed up from Japan saying this to him, and he went to bed.

He couldn't fall asleep fast enough. The minutes ticked by and Italy was still awake, rolling around in his bed.

 _'Why can't the night just be over? Inviting him over didn't help at all...'_

Deep inside, Italy really knew he had the biggest sappy crush for his friend. And he just couldn't let it go even if he tried his hardest.

Meanwhile, in the guest room, Japan was in a light dreamless sleep until he woke up. Before trying to sleep again, he decided to go to the kitchen to get water.

Italy heard him in there, and since he was feeling restless he decided to go in aswell.

"Japan? Are you awake in here?"

"Of course I am, I mean, yes." he looked at him in the moonlit room.

"I was just wondering if you were okay."

"I am, well, I just woke up."

Italy got nervous again,

"Did I wake you up?"

"N-no, you didn't do anything."

They both looked at one another for a few moments and Italy got a crazier idea.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Me neither."

"Maybe we could talk until one of us falls asleep."

"That could work."

So, they about their plans for the summer and somehow ended up of the subject of women or people theyre interested in.

"I'm just wondering, do you have any girlfriends or something?" Italy questioned his friend.

"Not really, well, no..." Japan looked away shyly.

"But how are you single?! I mean, owwh, so no girls are asking you out or anything?"

"No, well, do you?"

Italy started describing who he was interested in. With some liberties and exaggerations or course.

"W-well, she's really great. And amazing. I mean, she's attractive. Or mysterious. Euhhh, well... she's quiet but I like her, well, she's someone I'm close to, I guess. I don't think she'd ever love me in that way though. I think maybe I'm too different from her. And if she found out, I think she'd just think I'm a weird person."

"I think she should like you, though. You're a good person. I meant to say, you deserve someone to make you happy. I mean, forget I said that."

Japan sighed internally with frustration,

 _'What the hell am I even saying to him?!'_

"Well, owwh, the woman that I lov- I mean like, is very, well, sweet or loving, and always full of energy and-"

He started getting embarassed from just hearing himself speak,

"Okay, nevermind!? Let's just change this subject!"

Italy looked at him starry-eyed.

"I wanna hear more about her~"

"Well, I'm very close with her, and I think she's too in-secure about hi- uhh -herself, sometimes. And I wish I could tell her what I really felt.."

Japan looked away, feeling really embarassed from what he just said.

 _'I just wish it was easier...'_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back.

"I believe in you Japan, and, I think you can do it. I think she would really love you. She probably does."

It was well past 3:AM now and they were both half asleep.

"Italy... the girl I was talking about, she wasn't, euhhh...-"

He started to get flustered and embarassed even more, until he was shocked to feel Italy falling asleep again.

He smiled in relief and awkwardly poked that hair that always sticks up on his head and laughed quietly.

 _'How can 1 person be this amazing or wonderful...'_

Italy's eyes opened and he woke up and hugged him hazily.

"I think I fell asleep again... I think I might actually go to sleep. Good night, I love you. I mean, euhhh..."

And then he fell asleep in the kitchen.

"Uhh... Italy? Are you? Um..."

 _'Did he really mean that? He couldn't say that if he didn't mean it...'_

He pushed a pillow from the sofa under his friend's head, which was going well until he made a weird sleep noise.

"Are you awake?"

"I don't knoooow."

"You said you loved me..."

"I dooo... I mean, I don't. Let's change the subject."

Italy made a weak sleepy smile to him.

"I'm confused again."

 **(Thank you for reading! The story might wrap up soon! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

(It's gonna end soon... :D)

The next morning came sooner than the 2 both expected, Italy was still asleep while the confused and odd feeling Japan was only half asleep.

He subconsiously moved towards the heat source which happened to be his friend, until he woke up and realised what he was doing-

 _'Oh no... Dont tell me I fell asleep next to him!'_

His face turned red at the thought and could feel the arms around him.

"H-huh? Are you awake?"

 _'Wait a minute...'_

Italy had the sudden realisation of what was going on-

"Oh my god! I'm so- I don't know- owwwhhh..."

He almost facepalmed himself realising that he had fallen asleep and Japan ended up sleeping with him...

On the floor.

"Are you okay? Italy?" His friend asked trying to change the subject.

 _'I can't believe I fell asleep on the floor with him... This is so embarassing...'_

"I'm okay, it's just... What happened? I can't remember last night very well..." Italy's face was burning from embarassment.

There was a strange silence in the room...

"Italy... could you tell me the name of the person that you, euhh, "like?""

"How did you-"

"Last night you said something to me."

They both avoided eye contact for a moment.

"I can't say it... It'll be too embarassing for me..."

(END OF CHAPTER 13! THIS WILL END SOOOOOOON! TO BE CONTINUED!)


	14. Chapter 14 (FINALE)

"Who won't you look at me?"

Japan was too shy to tell Italy what was on his mind for about 2 months now, and too scared of what could happen, so he just mumbled something incomprehensible and tried to avoid speaking to him directly...

"Are you okay? Did you forget how to talk?"

"It isn't that, it's just, If I told you... you'd never want me around again..." Japan's voice started lowering halfway through his sentence from nervousness.

'I don't want this to happen... what have I got myself into?!'

Italy paused for a moment as the room sat in silence, with the after-afternoon light filtering through the windows.

"But why would I not want you around? There's nothing you could do that bad to make me not like you!"

"..."

Japan looked away and finally admitted to what was bothering him

"Italy, I-... I love you."

He turned around feeling a painful nervousness in his stomach, only to see Italy shocked and looking at him.

It was still quiet in the room until Italy started to slowly smile at his friend to Japan's confusion.

"I'm sorry Italy, I didn't mean to..."

He forgot what he was saying when Italy looked in his eyes and smiled at him sheepishly, getting closer until he felt his arms around his waist.

The sun was glowing and close to setting now.

"Oh, Japan, I'd never do a thing to hurt you... even if I didn't love you, I still wouldn't leave you... I always believed you were a good person, even when you're quiet, and behind your shyness I know you have a good heart..."

Japan looked up at him with his eyes welling up, and looked back down again

"You mean... you..."

"I like you, and I always had."

Their faces moved closer, and their lips almost met, as their eyes slowly closed as their lips touched.

Japan felt all the tension and sadness leave the room when Italy kissed him, holding onto him tighter, and after weeks of trying to hold back what he was feeling, he finally let go of his reservations.

The next early morning, as the sun was just starting to come up, Japan closed the front door to his friend-now-secret-lover's house, feeling happier than he had ever felt before. They had spent the night together again, and he hoped to spend more nights with him.

He was caught in a trap of love, and he didn't want to get out of it.

(Well folks thats the end of the story! I hope you liked it, and I hope my writing improved :)

This was fun and interesting to make, and thanks to the people who read it and faved/followed or reviewed it.

Would you guys want me to do a sequel of this or a different story about these 2 or something else?

I have some ideas.)

Anyways cheers to everyone who took time to read this part and made it possible with your encouragement. This is my first fan fiction story, so I hope it was good :)


End file.
